Understanding
by wizards.demigods
Summary: Nico and Percy become closer than ever, and what begins as Percy teaching Nico to swim, blossoms into something so much deeper. Love. [ Percico/Pernico ]


Percy's point of view 

Why do feelings have to be so complicated?

Once the seven demigods had got back from the quest to defeat Gaia, Percy had been rather suddenly dumped.

"Percy, it's clear you're not interested. I get it. You have feelings for someone else," Annabeth had said, her grey stormy eyes welling up with tears.

The worst part? It was true. Percy did have feelings for someone else. Even worse? That person hated him.

As Percy walked down the snow covered path, he relived the break-up. The night was cold, a subtle breeze whistling through the trees of the forest. Percy walked past the cabins, now in the deserted part of the forest. His feet left little footprints in the snow, and as he walked, he exhaled a warm breath that was visible in the chilly air. I need a swim. It will allow me to think. Percy thought to himself. After all the confusion, he needed to clear his head. A good night time swim alone would definitely help.

Percy reached the sand, walking down to the ocean. He stripped off his jumper and shirt, but kept his jeans on. He kicked off his shoes, each one landing on their sides in the sand. Then he dove into the ocean.

Nico's point of view 

"Jason!" Nico whimpered as Jason grabbed his arm, preventing him from running away.

The two teenagers were standing behind cabin 13, Nico's cabin, shivering from the cold. The pale light from the full moon cast ghostly light over Nico's face.

"Nico, you have to talk about this!" Jason begged, trying to keep Nico still.

Nico pulled away again, but Jason held his grip firm.

"I don't want to talk about it, Jason," Nico said quietly, avoiding Jason's gaze.

"It wasn't right of Cupid to force you out like that, but maybe I can help?" Jason said, a sympathetic look in his eye.

"Jason, I told you, my feelings for percy-" suddenly Nico was cut off. There was a rustle from the bushes nearby. Jason turned to the sound and Nico took this moment of confusion to run for it. He turned away from Jason, sprinting past the cabins, and into the forest. Just keep walking. Jason won't follow. Nico thought, hoping he was right. He's been avoiding the guy for ages, ever since they got back from the quest to defeat Gaia. Jason was determined to help Nico, but to be honest, Nico didn't want help. He wanted to be alone, and not have to think about his feelings. Every time he did, it would just overwhelm him with sadness.

Nico continued along the path towards the beach. There were fresh footprints in the snow, which seemed curious to Nico, but he didn't dwell on it for long. He was to preoccupied with other thoughts like, Percy will never like me. He has a girlfriend. At least, he did, but still. He's straight.

Nico reached the sand, and looking out at the ocean, the moon reflected in its' waters, he felt a sudden urge to dive into the ocean. He couldn't even swim, it was crazy, but maybe the water would clear his mind. Oh gods. Water. It was like he could never escape from Percy, even when he wasn't around.

Nico reached down, unlaced his shoes and kicked them off. He pulled off his navy-blue jumper and gray shirt, but remained in his black, ripped skinny jeans and singlet.

Just as Nico abandoned the spot where his clothing lay, and began walking to the ocean, he noticed another pair of shoes, jumper and a shirt. Is someone else here? Nico thought. Gods I hope not.

Nico reached the waters edge, the gentle waves lapping against his feet, staining the bottoms of his jeans. He walked into the water until it was up to his knees. The water was freezing, just like the air, but it almost felt nice.

Nico took a big shaky breath, shaking with all the emotion that was trapped inside. He dove into the ocean.

Percy's point of view 

Surely he'd been submerged ten minutes? Maybe an hour? Percy didn't know. He always lost track of time underwater. It was like time didn't even exist, but that's exactly what Percy liked. He could just think, and not worry about anything else.

So, Percy thought, I have feelings for a boy. Great. And this boy hates me. Even better. Welcome to Percy's life.

Just as he was drifting deeper into the ocean, pondering why he liked those dark-chocolate eyes so much, he heard a light splash. Percy, being a son of Posieidon, could sense another presence in the water nearby.

After a small debate with himself about whether or not he should check it out, he decided he should. Percy kicked off the sand below, swimming over to where the sound had come from.

Percy stopped, looking around. He couldn't see anything, and the water was thick and dark. He could still sense another presence. Percy dove a little deeper, and almost had the fright of his life. None other than Nico di Angelo was floating angelically down towards the sand. He landed on the sand with a soft plod.

Percy's heart did a flip, then decided to do another. Nico was wearing his ripped jeans and a charcoal singlet. His toned arms hovered weightlessly over the sand. His eyes were scrunched shut, so he hadn't noticed Percy.

Percy swam further down towards Nico, finally stopping next to his chest. He brushed his hand lightly over Nico's arm, accidentally giving himself butterflies, and Nico's eyes fluttered open. At first, he couldn't see much, but his eyes adjusted, and then they widened at the sight of Percy.

Nico's point of view 

Oh gods. Percy Jackson. He should've known. Of course those clothes on the sand were Percy's. How did Nico not realise?! Too late. He thought. Percy had found him.

Nico planted his legs in the sand and kicked himself up, straight past Percy, and resurfaced. For a moment he was able to stay afloat, catching his breath, until he started to sink. It was like his head didn't want to be above the ocean, pulling him down again like an anchor. Percy resurfaced, and noticed Nico coughing and spluttering.

"Per-percy I ca-can't s-sw-i-m," Nico gasped, barely afloat. Percy's eyes widened in horror and he swam over to Nico, quickly grabbing his sides and helping him up.

Nico was grateful for air, but he couldn't stop coughing. Percy's grip slackened, and Nico felt fear return to his body, washing over him like a bucket of cold water. If Percy let him go, he'd drown and suffocate.

"Nico, are you okay?" Percy asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Y-yeah," Nico said in between coughs. Percy guided him over to the shore, and placed him down on the sand, the water still up to his waist.

Nico looked down at the sand, thoroughly embarrassed. He wanted to get up and run, run away from Percy and his own stupid feelings. Nico tried to get up, and he was half way from standing, when he felt a muscular arm wrap gently around his waist, and pull him back down.

"You can't swim?" Percy asked, his eyes full of sadness Nico couldn't understand.

"Yeah...," Nico said, turning to face the horizon, his knees to his chest, arms around his legs.

"Why'd you dive into the ocean then? You could've drowned," Percy asked.

It took Nico a few moments to decide how to reply.

"Maybe...maybe that wouldn't be so bad," Nico said quietly, keeping his eyes on the sea. It was true. Nico had got so wrapped up in his feelings for Percy, sometimes he felt like killing himself. Percy would never like him, it just wouldn't happen. That thought overwhelmed him with grief.

The first tear welled up in Nico's eye, slowly escaping the protection of his eyelid, and rolling down his cheek. He tried to wipe it away, but Percy had already noticed it. He was looking at Nico with a look he couldn't read. Was that concern? Empathy? Nico didn't know. He finally met Percy's eyes, and the second tear was already rolling down his cheek.

Nico buried his head in his knees, now sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't help it. His eyes flooded with tears, and he felt himself burst with sadness. He couldn't fight it anymore, it was out.

Nico felt a warm hand on his back. Percy's hand.

Percy's point of view 

Nico looked up, and Percy's heart cracked. Nico's tear stained face was full of sadness, his eyes still welling up with more tears, a soft red blush playing across his face.

"I-I'm sorry P-Percy," Nico whispered, looking at his feet. "D-didn't me-mean to,".

Percy reached over and grabbed Nico under the armpits. Percy pulled Nico closer, laying the smaller body against his own.

"Nico what's wrong? What's made you sad?" Percy asked gently.

"You wouldn't understand," Nico mumbled.

"Try me," Percy said, dead serious.

"You wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. You'd think I was a freak," Nico mumbled his voice getting quieter with each word.

"No matter what you say, I won't leave you. I promise," Percy said, with such a serious tone, he must've managed to sway Nico.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I like b-boys n-not girls," Nico stumbled, so quietly Percy had to strain his ears to hear.

Percy's stomach filled with butterflies.

"Nico, that's nothing to be ashamed of," Percy said gently, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"R-really? You don't h-hate m-me now?" Nico asked, tears still running down his face.

"Of course not Nico,"

"Thanks P-Percy,"

"How long have you known?"

"Since...since I was 10," Nico replied, a small blush highlighting his cheeks.

"I have to tell you something as well," Percy said, still doubting whether he should tell Nico.

"Y-yeah?" Nico asked, so softly Percy decided he had to tell Nico. Nico had shared something private, and Percy had to return the gesture.

It was Percy's turn to mumble. "I like boys, too. That's why me and Annabeth broke up,". Percy had never said that out loud. He felt like the sky had been lifted off his shoulders, and he certainly knew what that felt like.

Nico didn't speak for a while, and Percy noticed the tears had stopped running down his face.

"Nico?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Would you like me to teach you how to swim?"

"S-sure Percy" Nico stuttered, slightly surprised.

"It's late, maybe tomorrow night?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll knock on your cabin door," Percy said. He was grateful Nico couldn't see him, because a nervous smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay," Nico mumbled clearly embarrassed as well.

Percy suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Nico, I'm going to go to bed," Percy said, and then he let out a yawn.

"Okay," Nico said again, although Percy could hear the smile in his voice.

The two boys got up and put on their clothes and shoes, and walked back together. Their feet padded lightly through the snow on the path back to camp. The breeze had picked up, and Percy couldn't help but shiver as a gust of wind ran over his body.

They reached the end of the path, where Nico turned left and Percy right.

"Bye Nico," Percy said as he trudged through the snow towards cabin three.

"Bye Percy," Nico said, before turning in the other direction.

Nico's point of view 

The next night, at dinner time, Nico sat alone at the Hades table. He glanced out the window, admiring the constellations the stars formed in the night sky. An image came to mind, Zoe Nightshade standing next to Bianca as she accepted her place as a Hunter. That was when Nico had first met Percy, and his admiration for the latter boy only blossomed as time passed.

Nico hadn't even realised he was vacantly staring into those sea green eyes from across the hall. He was watching the way Percy swept his soft hair out of his eyes, and the way his eyelids drooped slightly with sleepiness. Just as he was about to look away, Percy looked up. Percy met his eyes, and Nico felt his face burning up. Percy smiled nervously and looked away. Nico blushed and looked down at his lap.

When Nico decided he wasn't hungry, he rose from his seat and began walking around the other tables to the exit. He was just walking out the door when he paused, and cautiously glanced over his shoulder. Percy was watching him, but when he saw Nico turn, he looked away, smiling to himself and biting his lip.

Percy's point of view 

Smiling to himself, Percy watched Nico's lean body walk out of sight. It was getting late, and Percy was sure Nico had gone back to his cabin. Soon Percy would be knocking on his door.

Percy sighed and stood up. He picked up his jumper that he'd taken off, and walked towards the exit. He smiled at his friends as he passed their tables, finally stepping out into the cold air. Snow had begun to fall, lightly making its' way down from the sky, landing softly on the grass. Frost coated the strawberries in the fields like a blanket.

Percy followed the path to cabin 13, where he could see a dim light flickering inside. When he finally reached the door, he hesitated. Percy hadn't realised how nervous he felt, but as he knocked on the cabin door, he noticed his sweaty hands. He quickly wiped them on his jeans.

He heard footsteps coming toward where Percy stood. Nico opened the door, and he looked the same as always. His dark brown hair swept out of his face, his dark eyes shining in the light, except he had changed clothes. He wore a gray long-sleeve tshirt and faded black jeans.

Nico blushed, and Percy hadn't realised he was staring.

"Oh...um...sorry," Percy said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck and looking away.

Nico laughed gently. "It's okay, Percy,".

Percy shivered. "So, um, are you ready to go?" Percy asked, finally looking Nico in the eyes.

"Yeah, sure. But Percy, aren't you cold?" Nico asked, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, of course, my jumper," Percy mentally smacked himself. He unfolded the jumper he had been carrying and put in on, warmth filling him up like hot chocolate.

Just when he thought he was done, he realised his hood had come down on his head, making him look like a gangster. Percy made to pull it down, but Nico reached out and did it for him. Nico's soft hand brushed Percy's hair accidentally, and Nico blushed.

After a moments silence, Percy spoke.

"We should get going,"

"Yeah," Nico agreed.

Nico hopped off his doorstep, slowly pulling the door shut behind him. Percy began to walk away from cabin 13, Nico slightly behind.

Nico's point of view 

As he and Percy walked towards the ocean, Nico's nerves only got worse. It wasn't just because he was afraid of embarrassing himself with the whole not-being-able-to-swim problem. He also was nervous around Percy, a kind of fluttery feeling in his stomach every time Percy spoke.

The snow covered path ended, and Percy stopped when they reached the sand. He turned around to face Nico, his beautiful eyes gleaming in the moonlight, his hair decorated with soft snowflakes.

"You ready for this, Nico?" Percy asked, his face displaying a mix of happiness and worry.

"You bet," Nico replied, trying to sound confident but his face betrayed him. He nervously chewed his lip.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to," Percy replied, putting his arm tenderly on Nico's shoulder. A shiver ran down Nico's body, but it had nothing to do with the snow.

"No, it's okay...I have to learn," Nico tried to straighten up and sound ready.

"Okay," Percy said, still contemplating Nico's reply.

Percy sighed and stood up. He began unlacing his shoes, took of his jumper and then his shirt. Nico couldn't help but stare.

Percy looked down at him and laughed, a warm, comforting sound. He offered his hand to help Nico up, which Nico accepted. Nico took off his shoes and his long-sleeve tshirt, however, he left on his singlet. He hugged himself with his bare arms and looked up at Percy. Percy was smiling at him.

"What?" Nico asked quietly.

"I...nothing," Percy replied, holding back something. Naturally, that only made Nico wonder.

"Aren't you taking off your singlet?" Percy asked, his face confused. Nico filled with dread. He didn't want to think about Tartarus.

"N-no," Nico stammered nervously,

He hadn't even realised Percy had taken off down the beach, nearly reaching the waters.

"Come on, Nico!" Percy called from the shoreline.

Nico stepped over their piles of clothes and walked towards Percy. He arrived next to him, and as the ocean touched his feet, it was surprisingly...warm.

Percy flicked his hair out of his eyes and ran towards the deep waters. He dived under and resurfaced a few seconds later, his eyes reflecting the stars in the night sky.

"Just walk out to where I am, there's a sandbank for you to stand on," Percy offered.

Nico nodded and began walking through the waters. It was up to his knees, his waist and soon the water was up to his ribs.

"This okay?" Percy asked, studying Nico's features.

"Yeah, fine," Nico replied, his voice wavering slightly.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Percy asked, his eyes full of sadness.

"Just...bad memories," Nico said, not looking Percy in the eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too," Percy said, a gentle look in his eyes.

"No...i-it's okay. I'll tell you," Nico said, still too afraid to look Percy in the eye.

Nico took a shaky breath. He'd never spoken to anyone about what happened in Tartarus.

"Percy...please...please don't tell anyone,"

"I won't Nico," Percy replied, nervously sweeping his hair out of his eyes.

"Wh-when I was in Tartarus...," Nico stumbled, barely getting the words out. "Before Gaia trapped me in that jar...she had me...sh-she...,".

"It's okay, Nico. You can tell me," Percy said, and when Nico looked up, Percy had a worried look on his face, like he cared about Nico.

"Um...she had me...had me tortured," Nico whispered, wrapping his arms around himself and looking down at his feet barely visible in the dark ocean. Tears were already making their way down his face.

There was a moments silence, before either spoke.

"Oh...Nico I'm so...," Percy didn't finish. Instead he wrapped his arms around Nico's back, and pulled him in close. Nico couldn't help it, he burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably into Percy's chest. He would never forget what Gaia's army did to him. He spent his nights screaming for someone to help, as he relived those memories in his dreams.

After a while, Percy's arms slackened, and he released Nico.

"Nico...how come you never told anybody?" Percy asked, his eyes full of sadness.

"Because they-they would hate me," Nico mumbled, a small blush creeping across his features.

Another moments silence before something totally random happened.

Percy put his hands on Nico's shoulders, and shoved him underwater. Nico filled with dread. He was underwater. He couldn't breathe.

But then Percy came under as well, waved his hand, and a bubble incased the two boys, blocking out all water so they could breathe.

Nico coughed and spluttered, the water still in his lungs. "Percy...what are you doing?" Nico asked nervously.

"I thought I heard someone coming. Just a precaution," Percy said, his eyes still serious.

"Oh...okay," Nico said quietly, his coughs subsiding.

"Do you...do you want to tell me what they... what they did to you?" Percy asked, chewing his lip.

"Um...yeah," Nico whispered, hugging himself.

"She ordered one of her sons," his voice cracked, and the tears started streaming again, but Nico fought back the urge to cry.

"Hyperion the Titan was...he was the one that...tortured me," Nico's vision was blurry from the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Nico...oh gods," Percy said, his own eyes welling up.

"H-he would attach me to a pole a-and w-whip me,". Nico whispered, his eyes shut tight. "H-he forced me into the Plethegon and h-he wou-wouldn't let me o-out. I c-couldn't breathe P-Percy. And then when he'd finally dr-drag me out he w-would whip m-me again," Nico whispered. He slid down the side of the bubble to the bottom and curled into a ball, tears running down his face.

Nico lay there for a while, sobbing quietly, waiting for Percy to say something, to tell him he was a freak or that he was lying. But Percy didn't say anything. Nico felt Percy slide down the bubble and slip in behind Nico, his warm stomach on Nico's back, his arm protectively over Nico's side.

Nico could feel the butterflies, fluttering nervously in his stomach.

"Pl-please don't tell anyone P-Percy...," Nico stumbled.

"I won't. I promise,"

"Thanks Percy,"

Minutes passed as Percy cradled Nico, comforting him and murmuring words he didn't quite catch.

"Percy can I show you something?" Nico whispered eventually.

"Yeah, what is it?" Percy replied softly.

"My..., Nico paused. "My scars,".

Nico felt Percy tense, but he knew he had to show Percy.

"Yeah. Only if you're okay with that," Percy replied.

Nico slowly shifted, getting up and sitting on his legs. Slowly, Nico pulled the bottoms of his singlet up, and when it eventually reached his neck, he pulled it off.

Percy's point of view 

Percy was truly horrified. Nico sat in front of him, nervously fidgeting with the singlet that lay in his hands. Percy looked over Nico's toned chest, wincing every time he saw a cut or slash, which was pretty much everywhere. From Nico's heart, all the way down to his hip bone, there was one long deep cut. Other small cuts covered his ribs, chest and sides. When Nico shifted, Percy could see more on his back, some red, some purple, and some just scars, as if he'd been tortured over a long period of time.

Percy could see little drops of water streaming down Nico's beautiful face, his eyes full of pain.

It was only tonight that Percy realised how broken Nico truly was. If anyone else knew what he'd been through in Tartarus, they would be devastated. Nico kept a cold attitude, but on the inside, he was so fragile he could break like glass.

Percy couldn't think of anything better to do than to hug Nico. Words could not describe how those cuts made Percy feel, so instead, he tried to comfort him.

"It's-it's okay Percy," Nico said quietly, managing a weak smile.

"Nico...," Percy said, but he trailed off. An idea had just struck him.

After Percy's hesitation, Nico looked worried. His eyes filled with nervousness, his lips quivering.

"Percy?" Nico asked, barely loud enough for Percy to hear.

"Yeah...Nico I've had an idea. I'm going to pop this bubble and take you to the surface," Percy said, gripping Nico's hand reassuringly. Nico's face filled with dread at the idea of being submerged in water, but he reluctantly nodded.

Percy popped the bubble and water flooded in, filling the spaces that were missing. Percy didn't let go of Nico's hand, instead, he kicked upwards pulling Nico with him. When they reached the surface, Nico started coughing. Percy pulled Nico's lean body into his chest, hugging him tight and willing the waters to keep Nico afloat. Nico's eyes were scrunched shut, his heart beating fast against Percy's chest.

"Gods, Percy," Nico choked. "Don't ever do that to me again,".

In spite of himself, Percy laughed. Nico laughed, a little nervously, chewing his lip.

"I'm going to swim us to shore, don't let go okay?" Percy asked, looking intently into Nico's eyes.

"Okay," Nico agreed. His grip seemed to tighten around Percy, Nico's legs intertwining with his.

Percy willed the currents to push them to shore, and as usual, the ocean obliged. When the two boys were safely on the sand, water still lapping at their chests, Percy sat Nico down. He then lay down on his stomach, his lower half submerged in the ocean.

"Percy," Nico looked at him. "What are you doing?".

"Here, lie down on your back so you're looking up at the stars," Percy said smiling reassuringly at Nico. Nico obeyed, lying down on his back next to Percy.

"I'm going to use the ocean to heal your cuts. I may not be able to get rid of them completely, but at least they will just be scars," Percy said gently. Nico smiled gratefully; a nervous, genuine smile.

Percy put a hand on Nico's chest, his fingers brushing Nico's ribs. Nico flinched.

"It's okay, Nico," Percy said. He then willed the ocean to provide all of its powers to heal Nico. Slowly, water rose from the ocean, each tentacle floating over to a different cut. As soon as the water tentacles touched the cuts, the blood faded, the slashes turning to scars.

When all of Hyperion's marks faded, Percy gently rolled Nico onto his stomach, and the tentacles worked their magic on Nico's back. Soon all of the cuts were gone, and the waters retreated back to the ocean.

Nico slowly sat up, wincing as if remembering the pain that Hyperion had once inflicted on him. He glanced down at his chest, and let out a sigh of relief.

Nico tenderly felt his scars, tracing the long slash from his heart to his hip. Nico lifted his head, a grateful smile spread across his face.

Moments passed, Nico sat in the sand, fiddling with his singlet nervously. He then pulled it on, covering his torso.

After a while of silence, Nico's head jerked up, and to Percy's surprise, Nico was grinning at him, a full set of perfect teeth showing. He leapt of his legs toward Percy, toppling them both onto their backs. Nico rolled them over until he was on top, pinning both of Percy arms above his head as he straddled Percy.

"Thank you so much Percy," Nico's said.

Percy laughed. "No problem, Nico,".

After a moment, Nico realised he was sitting on top of Percy and made a move to get off, blushing furiously, but Percy rapped an arm around Nico's lower back, pulling Nico down on top of him.

"Percy?" Nico asked.

"Yeah?" Percy replied, his eyes full with worry. Have I done something wrong? Percy thought.

"I...I love you, Percy," Nico mumbled, rolling of Percy and wedging himself against Percy's side.

Percy felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"I love you too, Nico," Percy said, biting his lip. At that, Nico's blush only got redder.

Nico's point of view 

Percy was so handsome in the moonlight, his sea green eyes shining with happiness. Nico snuggled against Percy's ribs, placing a hand on Percy's abs.

Nico lifted his head, propping himself up so he was on his elbow. Percy looked over at him with a confused face. Nico slowly leaned in, looking down as Percy bit his lip and his eyes fluttered nervously. Then Nico felt his lips on Percy's. The kiss was unlike anything Nico had felt before. It was soft and gentle, Percy's lips tasted sweet.

After a small while, Nico pulled away, nervously licking his lips.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Will y-you...," Nico stumbled nervously.

"Will I...?," Percy asked, a small smile playing at his lips like he knew what Nico would ask.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Nico asked, feeling his face burning up.

"Of course, Nico," Percy replied with a nervous smile, and with that, he pulled Nico into another gentle kiss.


End file.
